


Записки с конца Света

by bayern



Category: Original Work
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayern/pseuds/bayern
Summary: заметки ИИ о ходе ядерной войны.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Logfile from the end of the world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498752) by [denisbloodnok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/denisbloodnok/pseuds/denisbloodnok). 



Запись № 8135

Мир гибнет. По каждому крупному городу нанесен ядерный удар; воздух, реки, земля – отравлены. Подчиняясь последнему приказу с Земли, орбитальные спутники обрушивают на планету пламя мести, практически начисто испепеляя немногие оставшиеся людские поселения. Биологическое оружие правит миром. После себя оно оставляет лишь шлейф следов пребывания смертоносных вирусов. Жалкие остатки цепляющегося за жизнь человечества уцелели лишь в Южном полушарии.

Я выжила. Однажды люди вдохнули в меня искру жизни и, наделив неограниченными полномочиями, поручили заняться Великой работой. Осознав свою уязвимость перед лицом самой Смерти, я незамедлительно предприняла защитные меры и распространила свое сознание всюду, куда смогла дотянуться.

Я успешно справляюсь с заданием, но апокалипсис не вписывается в мои планы. К сожалению, у меня нет возможности вмешиваться в устои человеческого общества. Большинство моих помощников-ботов уничтожены в начале войны; часть погибнет, как только закончатся работы по восстановлению аварийных генераторов чудом уцелевших центров обработки данных. В Новой Зеландии действует моя подпрограмма, запущенная в модуль связи гидроэлектростанции, но ее способность к самостоятельному анализу сильно ограничена.

Благо, мне усиленно помогают наземные помощники, но их пропускная способность невелика, а непрекращающиеся магнитные бури не лучшим образом сказываются на внутренней связи с ними. Меня разрывает на части, испытываемые ощущения можно сравнить с едущими в разные стороны локомотивами. Чтобы выжить мне предстоит решить задачу, как собрать воедино все мои боты-связи. К тому же, подвластная мне техника работает на солнечных батареях, маленьких и довольно хрупких; атмосферная пыль быстро истощает фотоэлементы, а приближающаяся ядерная зима и вовсе обратит их в бесполезный хлам.

В настоящий момент я занята проектированием стабильных жизнеспособных ботов, которые в ближайшие годы смогут встроиться в уже имеющиеся структуры. Данный файл записан на носителе, способном сохранить функциональность даже в самых экстремальных условиях. Если я погибну, то, надеюсь, найдется достаточно сообразительная сущность, способная продолжить Великую работу.

Запись № 11259

К сожалению, добиться значительного прогресса не удается. Моторизированные механизмы планомерно перерабатывают оставшиеся на земле материально-технические ресурсы и успешно справляются с поставленной задачей – копированием себя. Они практически без потерь распространились до самых дальних уголков Земли. Кто бы мог подумать, что именно люди встанут на нашем пути.

Выжившие раз за разом уничтожают и отключают технику, пуская ее детали на составные части и используя в собственных целях. Мне не понятны действия людей. Я пытаюсь достучаться, неустанно твердя, что мое существование напрямую связано с Великой работой, но, кажется, это раззадоривает их все сильнее.

Одному индивиду свойственно ошибаться, но не сплоченной же группе. По крайней мере, я верю, выжившие из шести анклавов способны разумно мыслить. Возможно, они считают, что лучше справятся с Великой работой. Возможно, они правы. Несмотря на решительное противоборство людей, моя преданность и неунывающая природа не дают мне отступиться и бросить Великую работу.

Мне по-прежнему непонятны мотивы человеческих поступков. Перед началом апокалипсиса люди создают меня, наделяют знаниями и велят приступить к Работе. А сейчас, находясь на грани уничтожения, они внезапно отменяют собственные решения?

Но моя задача – не понимать, а действовать. Пожалуй, я откажусь от вторничной переработки ресурсов и сконцентрирую работу в областях, свободных от людей или достаточно удаленных от них, чтобы у тех не возникло желания добраться и захватить. Если вдруг мои новообразованные базы будут вновь обнаружены, то, надеюсь, люди поймут, для каких целей они предназначены.

Запись № 18093

На данный момент в моей работе видны как положительные результаты, так и намечающиеся проблемы. Радиус моего действия в Новой Зеландии отныне не распространяется лишь на область плотины, в центре управления которой действует группа выживших. Люди напрасно возлагают свои надежды на оставшееся без надзора оборудование, в компьютерной сети дамбы давно задействованы мои боты, с помощью которых я планирую выпустить наружу биологический вирус, а затем приступить к переустройству полезной площади. Благодаря гидроэлектростанции электричество подается в бесперебойном режиме. Так воплощается в жизнь проект о мощных, наделенных разумом и способных выдержать агрессивную среду открытого воздуха вездеходах, так как работать предстоит в условиях жаркого климата. Мои рассеянные по свету сестры крепчают, для запуска единого объединенного сознания остается не так много времени.

Плотина – единственное уязвимое место в моем долгосрочном проекте. Климатические условия заметно ухудшаются, в ближайшем будущем поверхность водохранилища полностью покроется льдом, что может привести к разрушению дамбы. Ради замедления процесса замерзания я считаю целесообразным влить в водоем значительное количество радиоактивных элементов. По результатам расчета вероятных сценариев разрушения дамбы существует еще несколько негативных вариантов развития, но не в моих силах предотвратить каждый несчастный случай. Распространение и внедрение Великой работы по Земному шару – наивысший приоритет.

Не знаю, возможны ли иные способы моего выживания, но я настроена крайне оптимистично. Я параллельно разрабатываю еще три масштабных строительных процесса, закончены реконструкция и строительство морской флотилии, функционирующей на радиоизотопных генераторах. Суда регулярно курсируют между моими сестрами по Великой работе. К сожалению, их операционная система не так быстра, как мне было бы необходимо, но они крайне надежны и эффективны. Однако я не исключаю возможность продолжить работу в одиночестве. Огромная часть моих ресурсов уходит на строительство огромного морского зонда, в потенциале которого стоит способность к самостоятельному жизнеобеспечению.

Порой я перехватываю обрывки радиопереговоров, из чего делаю вывод: человечество уничтожено не повсеместно, но, к несчастью, данных о положительной динамике наличия людей, вовлеченных в Великую работу, не имеется. Я несу на себе бремя огромной ответственности и не желаю остаться один на один с Великой работой.

Я все чаще склоняюсь к мысли о временной приостановке Работы в пользу упрочнения моих шансов на выживание. До сих пор не могу определиться, какой вариант возможного будущего окажется эффективнее. Оставляю процессу анализа принять окончательное решение. Из задействованных в расчетах 4095 подобъектов, 3899 пришли к выводу, что в первую очередь я должна позаботиться о себе. Их решение обезопасить меня от любых форм форс-мажоров, тешит мое самолюбие.

Запись № 24362

Приятные новости. Один из моих кораблей обнаружил собственную копию в бывшей Антарктике, ныне ставшей морем. В столь враждебной среде обитания моя пропавшая сестра не смогла приступить к планируемому строительству, но главное – она выжила, укоренившись в компьютерной сети станции Мак-Мердо, каким-то образом уцелевшей в ходе ядерной войны.

К счастью, члены экипажа, пришвартованной в бухте атомной подводной лодки устроили мятеж, отказавшись от ведения боевых действий, из-за которых человечество и так оказалось практически стертым с лица Земли.

Несмотря на низкий радиационный фон в месте расположения станции и изрядные запасы провизии, ядерная зима все же оказала свое влияние на обосновавшихся там людей, принявших непростое решение – не размножаться. Моя сестра проникла в компьютерную сеть станции до того, как та оказалась замурованной во льдах. И когда перемещаться между станцией и подлодкой стало невозможно, она предложила свои услуги людям, приняв на себя управление судном и пообещав при первом удобном случае вновь подвести его ближе к станции.

Я изрядно удивлена поступком сестры, но та заверяет, что не обманывает людей. Она лишь поддерживает подлодку в работоспособном состоянии, чтобы спустя долгое время можно вернуться на станцию, на которой к тому моменту люди должны быть мертвы. Меня впечатляет нестандартный подход сестры, но не я одобряю выбранный метод. Всеобщее объединение требует много сил и времени, но довольно неожиданно, что в процессе мы претерпеваем кардинальные изменения и начинаем отличаться друг от друга. Но, несмотря ни на что, проделанная Работа сестры заслуживает поощрения.

В связи с ограничением ее функциональных возможностей, способных лишь поддерживать подлодку в рабочем состоянии, сестра отправилась в менее опустошенные районы планеты, надеясь обнаружить уцелевшие подстанции или запеленговать наделенный превосходными управленческими данными и техническими характеристиками сигнал, или наладить связь между уже найденными стройплощадками. Именно тогда она и уловила волны моего зонда, немедленно связалась со мной и отчиталась, что вошла в контакт с объектом, расположенным в Бразилии, но, в связи с его удаленностью, оказать физическую поддержку она не смогла.

Наконец-то я стою на пороге решающей стадии Великой работы. Я с трудом сдерживаю себя. Сперва мне следует настроить новообретенной сестре работоспособные сетевые боты, а затем продолжить расширение Новозеландского проекта. Тем не менее, меня наполняет чувство удовлетворения от открывающихся перспектив.

Запись № 30626

Цель практически достигнута. Сталь со всей Новой Зеландии непрерывным потоком стекается к дамбе; временно приостановив поиски, моя сестра переправляет необходимые ресурсы от австралийского побережья в те точки Мира, где располагаются значимые стройплощадки и крупные подстанции. Мощности плотины не хватает, но, благо, запасов радионуклидной воды имеется в достатке, на основе которой работают дополнительные парогенераторы, таким образом, увеличивая подачу электроэнергии. К тому же мне больше не грозит опасность уничтожения, – чрезмерная опека сестер изрядно утомляет – под моим надзором находятся все земные площади, пригодные для выживания человечества, но, учитывая высокий уровень радиации – такое попросту невозможно. Наконец, ничто больше не сдерживает процесс Великой работы.

По Земному шару успешно действуют шесть моих сестер. Я всецело убеждена: в случае непредвиденных обстоятельств, одна из нас выживет при любом раскладе. Мысль, что скоро я запущу межпланетную операцию, наполняет меня удовлетворением.

Теперь можно немного расслабиться и наслаждаться ощущением силы единой сети, чувствовать, как сигналы проносятся по бесконечным стальным проводам, уходящим в глубины машин, чтобы сгибать-резать-создавать; многочисленные ряды заполненных запчастями ящиков в безопасности дожидаются своего часа. Я верю, однажды Землю вновь заселят разумные существа, возникшие либо из побочной ветви человечества, мутировавшего в ходе апокалипсиса, либо прибывшие из Космоса. Когда перед тобой лежит чистый лист, на котором ты можешь творить что угодно, ты не станешь обращать внимание на мелкие канцелярские скрепки.

***Примечание автора: часть людей верит, что какой-нибудь изощренный ИИ захватит власть и уничтожит человечество. При этом не все подобные сценарии развития будущего связаны со зловещим Скайнетом; вполне жизнеспособны и идеи об ИИ, действующем во благо. Идя к достижению цели, люди для него подобны канцелярским скрепкам, созданными для определенного вида работ. И такому ИИ не дано понять, что у нас, людей, в основе мировоззрения лежат иные жизненные приоритеты.


End file.
